Currently bar codes, such as uniform product codes (UPC), are virtually ubiquitous in their use in identifying a variety of items available in commerce. For example, UPC codes are used are identifying products from groceries to toys or clothes. The barcodes are used both in distinguishing types of products as well as identifying individual products. For example, the barcodes may be used both to distinguish toothpaste from other products such as toothbrushes or clothing, and to distinguish different brands of toothpaste, such as CREST or COLGATE. In general, the barcode printed on an item includes both a series of bars and a text number. The bars graphically represent the number that is also generally, but not always, printed in text.
In order to utilize the barcodes, a variety of conventional barcode readers exist. In some conventional barcode readers, a digital camera or other imaging technology is used to capture an image or otherwise sense the barcode. The barcode is then converted into a barcode number. In conventional settings, the barcode number can then be used to determine characteristics of the specific item to which the barcode corresponds. For example, the price of the particular item or the number of the item in inventory at a particular location can be determined.
Although barcodes and conventional barcodes readers facilitate commerce, one of ordinary skill in the art will readily recognize that current developments in barcode related technology are related to improving the efficiency and encoding of barcodes. The ability of consumers and other user to employ barcodes for purposes other than discovering prices of products remains limited.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method and system for extending the uses of barcodes. The present invention addresses such a need.